Green Mantis
Green Mantis (グリーンマンティ, Gurīn Mantisu, 2, 14, and Movie): is a Destructoid that DARK created. Character History When Dr. Komyoji managed to escape from DARK, Gill ordered Green Mantis to disguise himself as their former prisoner and frame him by killing Ishigami, leaving his wife Oba terrified. His next mission was to kill someone named Izaki who was Komyoji's assistant. When he intruded Izaki's place, Green Mantis found someone underneath a blanket. Presuming the person to be Izaki, he took off the blanket and found it to Kikaider. Knowing the fake Komyoji to be Green Mantis, Jiro used his Red Beam attack to reveal the Destructoid's true form. With his identity compromised, Green Mantis fought Jiro and was defeated. He was revived on Episode 14 along with all the other Destructoids that were created before Silver Turtle to test his power. The test ended with all the revived Destructoids beside Green Mantis, Orange Ant and Black Horse getting destroyed. Deciding to use the three Destructoid's disguising ability, the trio were ordered to disguise themselves as the Komyoji Family. When Jiro was searching for Silver Turtle, he supposedly spotted Dr. Komyoji being chased by Android Men, and saved him. The alleged Dr. Koymoji thanked Jiro until revealing himself as Green Mantis. This is when Professor Gills starts playing his flute causing Jiro to go nearly berserk. He raced away from Green Mantis, but stopped when the pain became too much. The disguised Orange Ant and Black found Jiro in pain and acted like they wanted to help, but Jiro told them to get away because he didn't want to hurt them. This is when they revealed their true forms to taunt Jiro. With Green Mantis soon catching up to Jiro, he along with the other 2 androids attacked him. As Orange Ant buried Jiro underground, this caused Jiro to drown out Professor Gill's flute allowing him to change into Kikaider. With the odds now in his favor, Kikaider quickly got out and destroyed his enemies with his "Denji End" attack. He was revived yet again with all the Destructoids created before Multi-Colored Sand Lizard (aside from Tiny Echidna) in the movie only to be destroyed again. Personality to be added Abilities Shown to have powers like a pair of launchable tentacle-like mantis arms called the Mantis Cut, a human disguise, and a chain in the left arm. Appearances in other media Manga In the manga, Green Mantis can only speak in a simple robotic way and has a scythe for both his arms which he can shoot electricity out of. First appeared by attacking Komyoji and chased after him. Later fought Jiro alongside Orange Ant and was destroyed when Jiro tricked the duo into colliding with each other. Anime In the anime, Green Mantis has a realistic design more similar to a mantis, and was destroyed by Jiro's "Denji End" attack. Novel Appeared alongside Carmine Spider and Yellow Jaguar where they ambushed Jiro at an abandoned school. By using Masaru as a hostage, he ruthlessly attacked Jiro but was later destroyed by him when his head got crushed. Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes to be added Behind the Scenes to be added Gallery Green Mantis Episode14.jpg|Green Mantis out of his grave revived. 13 Destructoids2.jpg|All Destructoids out of their graves. 13 Destructoids.jpg|All 13 Destructoids. Android Kikaider 14.jpg|Green Mantis along with Black Horse, and Orange Ant. References Category:Android Kikaider Category:Destructoids